A Kitsune's life
by Woad Warrior
Summary: The cast of Inuyasha end up with two girls. But whats so interesting? Naraku is starting a war back in Feudal Era Japan and now these two modern day girls must go back in time to help Inuyasha and gamg. If they can find out how to get them back.
1. The strangers arrive

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But if I did. *drools* But I do own the characters Koto, Kali, and Kea if I decide to put her in here  
  
Summary: What if Inuyasha and gang ended up stuck in our time without any idea of what happened?  
  
Koto and Kali sat on the couch in Koto's living room. Koto looked at Kali and sighed.  
  
"You know this is really fucking boring."  
  
Kali nodded.  
  
"Is there any anime on right now?" Kali asked Koto. Koto nodded and changed the channel to Inuyasha. There was a bright flash of light and there appeared Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Sesshomaru (A/N: anyone know how to spell is name?) and every other character of the show.  
  
Koto and Kali looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"How much pot did we smoke?"  
  
Kali slapped Koto still laughing.  
  
"We didn't smoke anything for the past forever you dumbass."  
  
A look of understanding came to Koto.  
  
"Ohhhh yahhhhh"  
  
The two looked at each other and then at the characters of the anime show.  
  
"Where the hell are we you wench?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Wench?!? Who the hell are you calling a wench?" Koto growled at Inuyasha.  
  
Kali sighed and sat helplessly as Koto jumped up to face Inuyasha. The others sighed also except Sesshomaru who kinda just stared at Kali interested. 


	2. enter the boyfriends

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha, but if I did, well that's a story for another time. And now I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Dragon of The Rose: yah the pot thing just came to mind lol. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
A/n: I only got one review ( but seeing as Dragon of The Rose liked it I'll write more. Thank you for allowing me to put you in this fanfic Kali! *pokes Kali* I'm turning this into a weird ass x-over between Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho plus me and Kali thrown in weird huh?  
  
Miroku coughed lightly to break up the current argument between Kali and Inuyasha. They both glared at him and he flinched.  
  
"Sorry, but I do not think it's wise to fight with the only people that we know here Inuyasha."  
  
"Miroku's right for once Inuyasha it's not wise to fight with a Kitsune either."  
  
Koto and Kali looked at each other. Koto turned and faced Sango.  
  
"How did you know that I am a Kitsune? No one knows that but Kali!"  
  
Kali coughed slightly and Koto glared at her.  
  
"Kurama knows to or did you forget about my boyfriend?" Kali asked calmly.  
  
Koto sighed and ignored Kali. Shippo jumped onto Koto's shoulder and Koto patted the young Kitsune's head. He smiled and jumped off her shoulder.  
  
"See there's one way I can tell!" Sango stated.  
  
Koto looked confused (A/N: remember this Koto is not the one from Yu Yu Hakusho but it's me and I am often confused lol Kali). Kali sighed.  
  
"She's right you know they way you just calmed down and treated the young kitsune, in the middle of a argument, gave it away."  
  
Koto looked at the floor.  
  
"Chikuso." She muttered lightly.  
  
Kali looked at the strangers now all identified. And then she looked at Koto.  
  
"We should call Kurama." Koto nodded and got her communicator. She tossed it to Kali. Kali glared at her.  
  
"He's your boyfriend." Koto said with a shrug as if that explained everything.  
  
"Well you're both kitsunes."  
  
"So are you." Koto pointed out.  
  
Kali sighed and talked to Kurama. When she finished she looked at Koto.  
  
"He's bringing Hiei he'll be here in a half hour or so."  
  
Koto nodded.  
  
"So does anyone want something to eat?"  
  
Kagome nodded and took Inuyasha and crew into the kitchen.  
  
"Thank god nothing is going on that is important today huh Koto?"  
  
"Yah but now that you say it Koenma will probably think of something for us to do now."  
  
A HALF HOUR LATER..  
  
Hiei and Kurama walked into the door calmly. Well it was more of Hiei almost knocking the door over and running into the room to see that Koto was ok while Kurama just walked into the room over to Kali. Hiei appeared at Koto's side and Kurama looked at her.  
  
"You ok Koto?"  
  
"I'm fine Kurama." she stated simply.  
  
"Where the hell are these people?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Raiding Koto's kitchen of course." Kali stated with a smile.  
  
"SHE HAS RAMEN!" they heard Inuyasha yell from the kitchen.  
  
Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome ran out of the kitchen.  
  
"These are the visitors." Koto stated.  
  
Inuyasha walked slowly into the room sad that there was no more ramen. He saw Hiei and Kurama and growled. "Who the hell are they wench?"  
  
Hiei stepped forward slightly.  
  
"Watch how you talk to her."  
  
Koto placed a calming hand on his shoulder and he backed away from the dog demon slowly.  
  
THE END..for now  
  
A/N: where did Sesshomaru go? stay tuned to find out.  
  
REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!! 


End file.
